


GAME OVER

by creedation



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedation/pseuds/creedation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji refuses to sever the one bond he had left so he wouldn't feel alone. But when Adachi plays him like a puppet on a string, the teenager decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GAME OVER

**Author's Note:**

> I know the writing is a little choppy and abrupt, but sometimes, my mind works like that.

…so boring…

 

Those were the last words he said as the train riding into the city left Inaba. The end was pretty much anticlimactic. The detective expected the teenager to break, go back on his word, tell his friends, drive himself crazy, anything. But none of that came as he left his friends behind and returned back from which he came.

Of course, Adachi hadn’t expected that to be the end of his story and definitely not the end of Souji’s either. The younger male was now along for the ride until at least one of them kicked the bucket.

 

\--

 

Accomplice, criminal.

And not a criminal of the smooth type. Souji never thought that those two words would be used to define himself. He had: friend, companion, partner, big bro, sensei, senpai, and lover if he was lucky. But not those two. And those two words were the only ones he was worthy of.

Every so often, the Ex-Investigation Team would call just to see how he was, but Souji resumed just how he was in Inaba sometime before he left. He wouldn’t pick up the calls and let them go to voicemail. And after months of not returning their calls, they stopped calling. So when the silence stretched on for months and it was already a new year, his phone rang. It flashed the only number that he had to pick up and definitely could not ignore.

The young adult flipped his phone open and pressed it to his ear. There was no point in bothering with a greeting. But gray eyes shifted to look at the phone when all he heard was breathing on the other line and police sirens. Somehow, that prompted him to talk.

 

“Adachi-san.”  
“Someone found out.” A barely audible whisper spoke on the other side.  
“What?”  
“They know. You have to help me.”

 ‘They know?’ Unless your name was Souji Seta, no one should know what Tohru Adachi did. So why did he sound like he was in hiding and panicking?

 “Adachi-san.”

click

“Adachi-san…?”

 Souji decided that he didn’t like the sound of what was on the other line, packed a small bag, and brought a one way ticket to Inaba.

 

\--

 

When Souji arrived, there was nothing but silence and the town seemed deserted, which was very different from what he expect to hear from a few hours earlier. He walked in the thick fog with a destination in mind. 

“It’s me. Where are you?” 

He called the only number he hadn’t deleted in his phone.

“My apartment. Wha--don’t tell me--”  
“Open the door.”

 

Footsteps came closer and he heard the door unlock. Of course he was greeted with a face he never wanted to see again. What’s worse? Adachi was laughing.

“D-- don’t tell me you believed me? HAHAHAHA What a sucker you are! You can’t tell the difference between what’s real and recorded? Oh man-- What is WRONG with you kid? I told you the case was wrapped up in my favor. I just wanted to have some fun cause I’ve been so bored. What did you have to come running here fo--”

The laughter and the words were cut short by the taller male charging and slamming Tohru against the wall. Both of their cell phones fell to the floor with a large clack sound. The Jester was now quiet, a serious look on his face.

“What’s wrong Souij-kun? Can’t take a joke?”  
“To think… I was actually worried that… something happened to you. What a fool I am. heh.”  
“You’re right… what a fool...you...are…” 

Souji loosened his grip, taking a small step back from the detective.

“These past months, even before I left Inaba, I’ve questioned my choice… and even myself. Am I really… me? I know I wouldn’t take these sort of actions. But I did… in order to save you. And I believed I could… sacrifice myself for you. But to you, this is nothing but a game.”  
“And so what if it is? Are you mad that I played with your fragile emotions?”  
“If you want my honest answer, yes. I trusted you.”  
“You trusted a murderer.”  
“I know, but I realized in doing so, I’m not me anymore. That’s why I can’t do this any longer.”  
“Being an accomplice isn’t something you can just stop doing. You can’t leave unless I fire you, which results in your death.”

Adachi pulled out his revolver and pointed it at the male. They both knew this position a little too well. Of course, Adachi never shot the boy, but wanted to see him waver or freak out, but that never happened. But what happened to be different than the last was that Souji placed his hand over Adachi’s which held the gun, pointer finger layering over his on the trigger, moving Adachi’s gun and held it to his own temple.

The cop held a smug smile on his lips. So, the boy wanted to kick it up a notch?

Ten seconds had passed by before Tohru heard the faint sounds of sirens before they became louder. 

“What...did you do?” A question that came out more like a growl.  
“You can’t fire me...because I quit.”  
“Wha--

BANG

“What the FUCK did you just do?! SHIT!”


End file.
